


Worlds Apart

by gaiseggplant



Series: omegaverse kakagai (Alpha Kakashi, Omega Guy) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Omega Might Guy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiseggplant/pseuds/gaiseggplant
Summary: As if Kakashi didn’t have enough to worry about, there are two more things that have complicated his life lately.A scent he’d caught wind of one day that had nearly brought him to his knees.And that mark on Guy’s wrist.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Shiranui Genma, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Maito Gai | Might Guy & Shiranui Genma, Team Choza - Relationship
Series: omegaverse kakagai (Alpha Kakashi, Omega Guy) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716019
Comments: 25
Kudos: 176





	Worlds Apart

Kakashi had the sharpest sense of smell in all of Konoha. He was the most efficient, deadliest assassin and the most competent, resourceful spy that Konoha had to offer. His taijutsu was top-notch, his strategic intelligence was unmatched, and his ninjutsu was legendary. There wasn’t a single thing that compromised Kakashi’s skill as a shinobi.

Even as an alpha, Kakashi had enough skill and restraint that he was well in control of his alpha. He took his suppressants and followed the recommended mating cycles for shinobi dutifully. Neither his urges or ruts as an alpha nor anyone else’s pheromones had ever interfered in Kakashi’s ability to get his job done. In a world that kept taking every single thing he had away from him, that was the one thing Kakashi could control. He never lost control of himself.

…He _almost_ never lost control.

There was only one time in his entire life when Kakashi had almost completely lost control of his alpha, and he still wasn’t even entirely sure who or what was the cause of it.

One afternoon, he had smelled the strong, distinct scent of an omega in heat –something he’d smelled before in general, but never one like that. It had hit him like nothing else ever had before. He was instinctively sure it was an omega’s heat, and they each smelled somewhat unique, especially to a nose as oversensitive as Kakashi’s, but there had never been one with a smell so particularly alluring to Kakashi that it left him overwhelmed and wanting.

For the first time in his life, Kakashi was literally brought to his knees, just by someone’s scent. Kakashi keened and writhed and suppressed his alpha’s impulse to hunt down the source of the scent immediately and _“help them with their heat”_. His alpha’s sudden urges were so all-encompassing. His thoughts kept spiraling.

_“Find them.”_

_“Fuck them.”_

_“Knot them.”_

_“They’re mine.”_

“Calm down…” Kakashi swore to himself under his breath and tried to ignore the extra sweat soaking his clothes and the growing erection tenting his trousers. His skin felt hot and tight, and his teeth ached like his alpha fangs were begging to break through something.

It was so tormenting and enticing, a ridiculous idea entered Kakashi’s brain. One of the only things that could force an alpha into a sudden rut like this was being around an omega in heat, but only one that they had an extremely specific affinity with. In theory, that would drag their alpha's deep desires to the forefront of their mind, leaving them almost physically incapable of thinking about anything except that burying themselves inside that pleasant smelling mate. It was rare. It was something Kakashi had only read about in passing. But it was possible.

Maybe this was the scent of a destined mate. Kakashi's destined mate.

The idea was nonsense. Kakashi always thought he didn’t have one. He had already decided that he _wouldn’t_ have one. But he couldn’t imagine what else could make his mind irrationally scream “ _whatever that is, it was made for me and I want it”_ like some hormonal brat.

It had only lasted for a moment before the scent finally lingered away and vanished somewhere, but that moment seemed to stretch on for an eternity as Kakashi waited it out. The entire time, Kakashi was wracked with a painful skittish paranoia, a fear that if he didn’t go out and take what was his, then it’d be gone, and he’d never have it, he’d never be happy. He almost gave in, several times. His nose was more than trained enough. If he wanted to try to track it down, it would be child’s play. Somehow, he managed not to.

All night, Kakashi had endured alone through the sudden rut it had induced in him, locked up in his own bedroom.

By the next day, all traces of the scent were gone, and Kakashi could finally get back to his job as a shinobi. He could finally get back to never losing control.

Months had passed since then. It wasn’t at the forefront of Kakashi’s mind. He could pretend that had never happened.

A much more pressing issue was the fact that Kakashi had noticed that Guy had apparently been claimed by someone. It was rare for a beta, but that was a very deliberate, visible bite mark on his wrist, displayed as clearly as a wedding ring.

That had been there for months, too, but Kakashi had never gotten around to asking him about it directly, because just thinking about what the answer might be made Kakashi’s heart sink and made his alpha furious.

He planned to ask him eventually, whenever Kakashi worked up the courage to swallow his heartbreak with a smile and tell Guy “I’m happy for you,” no matter who had claimed him first.

 _“Even though Guy is supposed to be mine. He was always supposed to belong to me,”_ his alpha dissented. Kakashi ignored the thought.

He’d been in love with Guy since they were kids, but he handled it in a way that felt comfortable. They were both the most important person in each other’s lives, and that was enough. That was plenty to be able to keep him around.

For romance, Guy deserved better than Kakashi. Guy deserved someone who lived in the light and didn’t have so much of his own friends’ blood on his hands. Kakashi’s life wasn’t like Guy’s anymore, it hadn’t been for a long time now. They lived in different worlds: Guy lived in the light, Kakashi lived in darkness.

Besides, even if Kakashi wasn’t very open in his appreciation, he did appreciate his time with Guy, even as they were now. Friends. Best friends. Rivals, even.

Challenges with Guy were practically dates. He took him out, paid for the meal, and they would probably have had the eating competition and rock-paper-scissors matches on real dates, too, anyway.

Guy fussed over him like a boyfriend or a husband would. Kakashi couldn’t count all the times Guy had dashed to the village gates to give Kakashi a homemade lunchbox or a good luck charm. And whenever Guy would be heading out on an extended mission himself, he would drop by Kakashi’s apartment unannounced and challenge him to a sudden competition, one that Guy would usually lose, and swear to Kakashi that he would make it back to the village to retake his lead. All of it was Guy’s way or promising Kakashi that he wouldn’t lose Guy like he’d lost everyone else. Even if Kakashi couldn’t make himself believe that, he felt a genuine peace in his heart at those times, all because Guy was Guy.

Every time they did a silly competition together or Guy went out of his way to be sweet and over-the-top and boisterous and just very Guy-like in general, Kakashi fell a little more in love with him, and every time Kakashi went out on an Anbu mission, doing things that even Guy would never look at him the same way if he knew about, it was another reminder why Kakashi was never going to act on those feelings. Neither the romantic ones, nor the sexual ones.

The best times were when Kakashi and Guy got to do missions together –more normal co-op missions, less dark than Kakashi’s usual Anbu tasks. Guy’s eyes always brightened when he got to show off whatever new techniques he’d learned and reveal their ridiculous names: Dynamic Action, Leaf Coiling Whirlwind, Daytime Tiger.

Kakashi wasn’t as open about it, but he loved watching Guy in action. Those were always the best parts of his days.

Their missions together were close enough to dates, too. And like their not-dates, missions also had a way or turning into competitions that Kakashi secretly adored.

“—Kakashi! How many did you take down? For the record, I took down 24!” Guy announced, with more than a little bit of smugness at the end of their mission. He patted his hands free of dust, then planted his hands on his hips proudly.

Kakashi grinned back. “Hmm? That’s impressive. I got 25, though.”

“Gah!” Guy crumpled to the ground, hiding his face behind his hands and letting out an exaggerated exhale of frustration. “I should have known… As expected of my rival!” He sighed, then uncovered his face and ran his hands through his hair, brushing back his bangs and looking up at Kakashi with the proudest, brightest grin he’d ever seen. They always managed to be brighter and prouder than the last, like he really was newly relearning how amazing he thought Kakashi was, every single time he lost. Almost like he was falling in love with Kakashi over and over again, too. “You’re just amazing, Kakashi! No wonder you’re my rival!”

It made Kakashi’s heart tremble.

The familiar bout of laughter, the warm smile gracing his face. The way Guy’s dark eyes shined in midday’s sun, or how his shiny hair looked lazily slicked back by his hands. The way his jumpsuit perfectly outlined his muscles when he flexed like that.

And then Kakashi’s eye couldn’t help but focus on the mark, clearly visible in this pose. The claim mark on Guy’s wrist made a knot of anger grow in the pit of Kakashi’s stomach. Kakashi looked away and clenched his fist, trying to calm himself back down.

Guy broke the resulting silence, hopping up to his feet and giving Kakashi another of his thumbs up. The mark on the wrist under that hand Guy was holding up was all Kakashi could think about. He almost couldn’t register the words Guy was saying.

“Fine, then! I’m going to take back my lead! I challenge you, Kakashi! Sparring match, here and now!”

Kakashi sighed pleasantly when the words finally sunk in.

A challenge sounded nice. The rogue ninjas were all rounded up, and Guy’s teammates were looking over the logistics. Maybe a challenge would help Kakashi clear his mind from the more complicated issues at hand. “…Alright,” Kakashi said taking off his Anbu mask. He set it down and took a battle stance. “I guess I’ll humor you. I could use another point.”

“Ha! Good luck! It’ll be fun to make you eat those words!” Guy fell into his signature pose as well, one arm behind his back, one held flat in front of him beckoningly. “Then I’m ready whenever you are! Come at me whenever you—” Guy barely dodged Kakashi’s thrown kunai in time. “…Starting while I was still monologuing?! You’re playing dirty!”

The irritated pout on Guy’s face made the knot of anger in Kakashi’s stomach dissipate a bit. It didn’t matter, how long he’d been away, how far from Guy he’d gone, and how little he had told Guy. Guy would still be Guy, no matter what. Kakashi tried to tell himself that it didn’t matter that someone else had laid claim to him.

Being able to be with each other like they always had should be enough. Guy still looked at him like that. That was something reserved just for his rival, Kakashi.

Kakashi smirked. “Oh? You said you were ready anytime.”

“Augh! Fine, we’re starting now then!” Guy ran at Kakashi and Kakashi counter, and then the spar began properly.

Kakashi never felt happier or lighter or stronger than he did when he exchanged blows with Guy, dodging Guy’s hits and lunges and countering the taijutsu master with perfect precision and getting to see Guy’s playful happy competitiveness up close and personal. Guy had made Kakashi stronger all these years, in more ways than one. When they were sparring, it was as if there was nothing else going on in the world. Kakashi’s focus was singular, and time lost all meaning as he watched Guy’s every move and calculated where to go next, a testament to how well Kakashi knew Guy. Their bodies fit together perfectly on the battlefield. At these times, at least, Kakashi felt like he could be connected to Guy without worry. It lit a fire in Kakashi that he had no other way of satisfying.

Plus, it was a treat just to get to watch Guy spar. Sweat dripped over the nape of Guy’s neck and down into the small of his back, his jumpsuit clinging to the muscles there, displaying Guy’s curves and muscles tantalizingly.

Kakashi leapt over a low sliding kick, and Guy kept sliding, grabbed onto Kakashi’s ankle as he went to haul Kakashi down onto the ground. However, Kakashi’s reflexes were just as fast. He managed to twist out of the trap and react fast enough to pull Guy up against him instead.

It soon turned into a grappling, rolling struggle. Neither of them would yield enough to let the other back up or pull away enough to give the other a clear opening.

They pushed and pulled against each other on the ground, grappling and holding each other, trying to get the edge anywhere. They were both a little sweaty after that mission, especially Guy, but Kakashi didn’t mind it. Guy smelled nice. It was a subtle, barely-there sort of way, and he could really only get glimpses of it at times like this, pressed up against each other, sweaty and fueled by adrenaline from a mission. It was a strange thing to think about, since Guy was a beta so he didn’t particularly smell like anything, but there was just something about him that was so deeply pleasant. It might have been his imagination, or it might have simply been a side effect of Kakashi’s love for him.

It didn’t distract Kakashi from the fight at hand. The breath was knocked from Guy’s lungs when Kakashi finally managed to shove his back against the ground and mounted his lap to keep him there under his weight, ending the back-and-forth playful boy-wrestling and finally managing to come out on top.

Guy prepared a counter attack, intent on switching their positions, Kakashi caught his wrists and leaned down, pinning them to ground on either side of his head. “I win,” Kakashi breathed, “Point for me, right?”

Guy looked good like this, on his back pinned down between Kakashi’s thighs, grinning underneath him. The only sound in the world was their breathing, heavy and panting and gasping, his face flushed and eyes dark. He could feel Guy’s breath blow hot across his face, and the whole situation sent a shiver through Kakashi’s body that traveled straight to his dick.

Kakashi froze. His eyes darted to the mark on his wrist before flicking back up to Guy’s face.

Someone probably pinned Guy underneath them, just like this, even though no one should be skilled enough or strong enough to do that to Guy except Kakashi. And then, that someone sank their teeth into Guy’s skin and left their mark on him. Like a brand. Like a scar.

Sunlight cast a warm halo around his glossy midnight black hair, and those brilliant dark eyes sparkled. Guy looked at Kakashi like he was the greatest thing this world had to offer. Kakashi wondered if there was someone else who he looked at like that, after all. He wondered how dark those eyes would look staring at him while he rode Kakashi’s cock, begging for his knot.

 _“If I prove I’m better, he’ll be mine instead,”_ Kakashi’s alpha urged, and it honestly was so tempting. _“Guy was always supposed to be mine. He still can be.”_

The sudden urge to rub up against Guy was so strong. Kakashi wanted to just bury his face everywhere in Guy, to lick the drops of sweat away where they streamed down the tendons in his neck, or to lean forward, rip off that jumpsuit, and bite down on his pecs, on his neck, on his arms, leave marks of his own in Guy. Kakashi wanted Guy, and he never could have had him, but the reality of that sinking in now that Kakashi really couldn’t have him was so heavy that it hurt. He didn’t even know who he’d lost Guy to. Kakashi wanted another chance. He wanted Guy. He wasn’t okay with losing him like this.

The aching desire was reaching a critical level in Kakashi’s pants, with his dick paying especially close attention to the proceedings, a needy throbbing urge making itself known. Ignoring the urge to grind his against Guy’s, Kakashi angled away slightly so Guy wouldn’t feel it.

Guy hated yielding or backing down, and he tried again and again, wiggling and trying to break free from under Kakashi’s hold. When it finally became clear it was impossible, Guy tapped out and laughed, playful and disappointed. “You really are powerful!” Kakashi let go of Guy’s wrists, and Guy reached up to cup Kakashi’s cheeks in the rough palms of his hands. “That’s my rival. So amazing!”

His heart trembled again.

Kakashi began to move his hips, subtly grinding his length against Guy’s. Kakashi brought his hand to Guy’s chin and tipped Guy’s face up to look at him more clearly. Slowly, gradually, Kakashi leaned in as if he was going to kiss him, or bite him, or—

“Okay, Guy, Ebisu sent back the message, we just need to—” Genma’s voice interrupted Kakashi’s… whatever he was about to do, and Kakashi jerked away.

Guy’s focus stayed glued on Kakashi for a few impossibly long seconds, before he turned his head and looked at his teammate. “Genma! What’s up?”

Genma looked between Kakashi and Guy, half-seeming like he wanted to vanish and regretted walking in on whatever this was, and half-curious in an amused way. “Uh… Am I interrupting something?” Genma seemed torn between a grin and a grimace.

“No. No, we’re done,” Kakashi said, climbing off of Guy. The air was heavy between them as Kakashi got to his feet.

“Well, if you’re sure you’re done. I need to borrow my teammate for a second.”

Kakashi complied. “That’s my point, Guy,” he added curtly, before brusquely walking past Genma and away, trying to hide the blush on his face.

“It is!” Guy called cheerfully after him, jumping and waving and posturing again. “But the next match will definitely be my victory!”

Kakashi slipped his Anbu mask back on and tugged at the waistband of his uniform trousers. Sparring with Guy sometimes got him too excited, to be frank. That was risky. He glanced back at Guy, wondering what he’d thought of that dangerous “almost” between them. Guy had already turned his focus to his current conversation with Genma.

Noticing the attention Genma paid to Guy’s wrist, Kakashi couldn’t help but be curious. He peeked open his Sharingan eye, which made reading lips a little easier.

“…Yeah, I thought so,” Genma’s lips said around that senbon of his. “I noticed during the mission. My bite mark has almost completely faded now. Want me to make a new one for you one later tonight?”

And just like that, the question Kakashi had been dreading was suddenly answered.

An enraged, feral growl leaked out between his lips, loud enough to echo past his mask and through the forest. Birds and critters scattered away at the killing intent behind the guttural sound.

Startled but not seeming surprised, Genma braced himself for a fight, baring his teeth in return. Kakashi glared at him from underneath the mask. When Guy stepped between them, the rage from his eyes cleared enough for them to widen slightly. “Kakashi? Is something wrong?”

Kakashi’s face blanched in shame. “Guy…”

“—Guy, you’re faster than me,” Genma said, cutting in and ruffling Guy’s hair like he was a little kid. “Can you carry these guys back to the village for us? They were the leaders, I’m sure Ibiki wants to interrogate them as soon as possible.”

“Sure! I can do that!” Guy pushed his sweaty bangs back with the arm that had that damn mark on it, and Kakashi turned away. “I’ll have them back at the village in record time! If I fail, I’ll race around the village a hundred times, so I’ll be faster and definitely make it the time after that! Think I’ll succeed, Kakashi?”

Kakashi just nodded, because he didn’t trust himself not to make a fool of himself if he opened his mouth. Once Guy was finally out of earshot, Kakashi looked to Genma and ground out, “You should go with Guy,” teeth audibly gnashing against each other. A dangerous fury ran underneath his tranquil, controlled tone.

“Nah, he’s faster than me. I’d just slow him down,” Genma answered, deliberately obtuse.

“Then go check on Ebisu. Go do anything except talk to me right now.” Kakashi snapped.

Genma leaned closer to inhale pointedly. “…Are you in a rut?”

Kakashi growled and spun quickly, advancing on him so that Genma stumbled backwards and held his hands up in defense. “Take a hint. I don’t want to get in a fight with Guy’s ma… Guy’s teammate.”

“I’m not really the confrontational type. I don’t see why I’d get in a fight with you.”

“Are you serious right now?” Kakashi interrupted sharply, glaring daggers.

Genma carded a hand through his hair with his usual devil-may-care attitude. “Eh, am I ever? It’s probably about… 50/50.”

This time, Genma stood his ground at the low growl that trickled out from between Kakashi’s lips again. “You’re not funny.”

“Guy thinks I’m hilarious,” in a pointed and very taunting tone, he added, “And I’ve heard him make a lot of sounds aside from laughter too.”

Before Kakashi was even consciously aware of it, he had grabbed Genma by the collar and slammed his back against a tree. “…I’m trying to prevent a murder,” Kakashi’s voice was back to a low growl. “You can help by leaving me alone until my alpha calms down.”

A puff of smoke, and then Kakashi was glaring at nothing. He’d known it was a clone, otherwise he wouldn’t have gotten physical like that in the first place, not even reflexively. He really did want to eventually be able to congratulate Guy if this was the man Guy had chosen. Kakashi just wasn’t capable of doing that yet.

“How about this?” The real Genma called out, sitting on a tree branch and swinging his legs carefreely. “I’ll help by pretending you didn’t just threaten me.”

Kakashi didn’t look up at him. “It’s not a threat. It’s a warning.”

Genma regarded Kakashi with cool eyes before he burst out laughing. “Geez, will you relax? Guy and I aren’t mates. It’s nothing like that at all.”

The words took a moment to sink in. They didn’t sound like a lie, but Kakashi wasn’t inclined to get optimistic over something that vague. He narrowed his eyes. “Then why is your mark on his wrist?”

“The bite mark discourages other alphas from messing with him in case he gets caught in a heat at a bad time. I do it for Ebisu, too. I’m just looking out for my teammates until they get actual mates. We’re almost like a pack that way.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. Guy’s not weak. And they don’t usually mess with betas in the first place…”

“No. They don’t.” Genma gave a shrug. It was a half-answer, but it told Kakashi everything he needed to know.

Kakashi’s red eyes widened when he registered the implications of that simple statement. He felt his chest clench with an awful, wonderful feeling. “Is Guy—”

“If you like him,” Genma cut him off before Kakashi could ask the obvious question. “Why won’t you just tell him? Don’t wanna hurt your pride? He likes you back, you know.”

Kakashi ignored the last part, because he didn’t know what to say to it. “…It’s not my pride that I’m afraid of hurting.”

“Well, you’re definitely not afraid of hurting _me_ ,” Genma joked, lighthearted. Kakashi felt a sense of relief that there were no hard feelings for earlier, now that Kakashi could finally think calmly and rationally. “You sounded ready to kill me, just now.”

“…I’m sorry.”

“Hey, I get it. Guy’s pretty great. I always sort of figured you two would be… you know.” Genma shrugged again. “I’m not here to get between you two. I’m here to help my friend. I know you care about him, too. If you want to be the one to help him, be my guest. I’ll happily get out of your way, _if_ that’s what you plan on doing. But who do think has been there for Guy every time you blew him off? If you’re not planning on being there for him, then I’ll have to be. And I will be.”

It sounded harsh. But Genma had drawled it easily with a laidback smile, and Kakashi wasn’t sure if that was a threat or a warning from him.

The tension between the two of them had lessened enough for the two of them to return to Konoha together, at least.

But the weight of Genma’s words still stuck with Kakashi, long after the mission debriefing, well into the night. Kakashi let the cool water of his shower wash over him while he reviewed the facts.

Guy was an omega. Genma hadn’t said it outright, but he might as well have. That thought was all that Kakashi’s mind could focus on.

When they were younger, Kakashi had always doubted Guy whenever he claimed that he’d grow up to be the strongest, fiercest alpha in the world. As the years went by, Kakashi stopped doubting the ‘strongest’ part and the ‘fiercest’ –Guy was skilled and powerful in his own right. He was a beast. All signs pointed to him being a beta, which wouldn’t make him any stronger, but Guy had always had a knack for fighting and building whatever he wanted from his body, even if the world wouldn’t hand him anything on a silver platter. Guy was amazing, too, in that way.

It was always a little odd that Kakashi’s alpha had been so content around someone who wasn’t an omega, but he’d attributed it to the fact that Kakashi had fallen in love with Guy himself, regardless of anything else. Whether he was an alpha or beta didn’t affect that. Especially since Kakashi had never planned on being with anyone before, least of all Guy. Friend-killer Kakashi had no desire to evolve into boyfriend-killer Kakashi. Guy was happy in the light, Kakashi belonged in the dark. Kakashi was already broken. The last thing he wanted to do was break Guy.

And it always seemed like it would be easy enough to maintain that status quo. In Kakashi’s mind, it wasn’t as if a beta like Guy was going to go into heat and come begging for his knot anytime soon.

But Guy wasn’t a beta. In some strange twist of fate, he was an omega.

 _“_ My _omega… He’s probably begging for me right now.”_ Kakashi shook his head free of the impulsive thoughts of his alpha.

Even with just that thought, his cock began swelling again and he groaned, dropping his forehead against the cool tiles of the shower, where Kakashi had come in futile hopes that he could escape his thoughts. Kakashi could try to ignore it, or he could just take care of it quickly and move on with his night.

Automatically, he imagined his usual go-to fantasy of Guy calling out for him in the night, whimpering until Kakashi was snuggled up against him. He’d never actually been in an omega’s nest before, but he’d slept in Guy’s bed a couple of times when a mission had left him too exhausted to make it to Kakashi’s house and he crashed at Guy’s apartment instead. He could let his mind fill in the blanks from there.

If Guy had a nest—he probably does now, doesn’t he? –what would it be full of? Things from Kakashi, maybe. Things that reminded Guy of Kakashi, things that smelled like Kakashi, things that Kakashi had given him. Because, in his fantasies at least, Guy loved Kakashi just as much as Kakashi loved him, just as romantically and fervently and unyieldingly.

And Guy _was_ an omega. It really was possible for Guy to need him in that way. The thought was dizzyingly arousing.

Kakashi poured a handful of hair conditioner into his palm and began to work it up and down his shaft as makeshift lubricant.

He imagined that Guy would smell sweet and savory and perfect. He wouldn’t be like all the other omegas Kakashi had encountered. Their scents were just off enough to be unappealing, easy enough to ignore, failing to elicit any reaction from Kakashi at all, even as a prime alpha. Not Guy. Guy would smell like home, and Kakashi would roll around in the scent, wrap it around himself like the world’s best blanket. Whatever Guy was hiding underneath the scent blockers he must have been using now, Kakashi wanted to know. Kakashi wanted to bury his nose against Guy’s scent glands and experience it for himself.

He would kiss Guy, softly at first, and then more fiercely because he’d wanted it for years. And Guy would kiss him back, but he’d let Kakashi take the lead, and it’d be second-nature, like the way they always naturally found each other’s bodies to stand back-to-back in the battlefield or the way they danced in unison when they played rock-paper-scissors. Kakashi would tease him and touch him and then, once he had Guy quivering and begging, he’d fuck him into the mattress.

And Guy would say Kakashi was so amazing, so powerful, that no one could match Kakashi in this regard.

Kakashi gasped and picked up his speed, the wet sound of his hand moving drowning out the quiet, crashing pitter-patters of the shower water as the fantasy became more vivid in his mind. The pleasure was immense. This was the most sensitive he had ever been when jacking off. Just the thought of Guy in heat turned him on so much. He had never wanted anything or anyone so much in his life. Never had he craved anything this much. Kakashi had never been so desperate in his life.

He could see it almost too clearly in his mind, so much that it felt like it was real. Guy would be a blubbering mess beneath him, crying out his name and writhing into the sheets. He’d forget his own strength and tear the sheets in half. He would start to beg for Kakashi’s knot, beg to have Kakashi fill him up as slick gushed onto the bedding beneath them, beg Kakashi to bite him and mark him and make him his and no one else’s, because even if most wouldn’t go after an omega that was claimed at all, there was absolutely no one who would ever go after _Kakashi Hatake’s_ omega.

…Kakashi’s omega. Guy would be Kakashi’s omega.

And to think, that could all be real now. Guy could really be Kakashi’s omega. If he went to him now, Kakashi could finally give into that dark part of him that had craved his best friend’s touch for years and years. He could pretend that somehow, they could make it work, that they didn’t live in completely different worlds. He could pretend to be good enough to bask in Guy’s light that he’d always admired. Guy could give Kakashi the support he’d never admit he wanted and Kakashi could be a strong partner. They could be more than whatever they were now.

Kakashi had a sudden mental image of pushing his rival up against his desk and shoving him down by the scruff of his neck so that his ass was presented to him perfectly. He growled when he imagined lining up his cock with Guy’s wet entrance and thrusting in with one long stroke, filling him up to the brim and relishing in the choked off moans of pleasure from the omega under him.

Guy could be his. Guy would want this.

Kakashi squeezed his cock harder, pumping it roughly, and his other hand clenched onto shower handle to hard that his knuckles were turning white.

Kakashi desperately needed to knot an omega and fill them with his seed. He desperately needed to knot _Guy_ until he was trembling and begging. For now, his hand would have to suffice. Kakashi couldn't help but imagine the stuttering of his hips as he twitched within Guy’s depths and pumped him full of cum, his knot keeping all of his semen inside; stopping it from dripping down Guy’s toned, tan legs.

Kakashi loved his legs. Kakashi would love to run his teeth along Guy’s legs, mark him up and down his thighs with his sharp teeth.

Guy needed a mark and he needed relief for practicality’s sake. Kakashi would be perfect for that. No one knew Guy’s ins and outs like Kakashi did, not Ebisu, certainly not Genma—

Kakashi slowed his hand as his fantasy screeched to a halt.

That wasn’t the way it was supposed to go. It was supposed to be a brief masturbation session. He was supposed to quickly rub one out so he could put it behind him and function properly again. He was supposed to finish, then focus on going to sleep or reading his novel until sunrise, or working on a mission report, if he wanted to be productive.

It was supposed to be fantasy. He wasn’t supposed to be gripping his shower handle so hard it creaked and bent and threatened to break. He wasn’t supposed to be angry. He was supposed to be in control of himself.

He wasn’t supposed to really imagine the possibility being able to have Guy. That wasn’t how this worked. That couldn’t happen. He thought he’d understood that. His alpha evidently didn’t. Even his knot had begun to swell pointlessly.

_“It doesn’t have to be pointless. I could still go to Guy and make use of it—"_

Kakashi bit his hand hard enough for the pain to jolt him out of those thoughts, like a genjutsu. His erection bobbed as Kakashi moved back under the freezing stream of water, standing abandoned and ignored until it finally gave up the fight and slowly deflated. Kakashi breathed deeply and his mind became a little less hazy as he came down from the heights of his fantasies.

Kakashi was done with that for the night. If he carried on with that, he’d only have to fight back that intrusive line of thought again, and next time, he really might not stop himself from doing something as embarrassing as racing to Guy’s apartment in the middle of the night with a boner.

He would ignore it. He’d go to sleep. Then, he’d wake up, and return to the darkness.

It was easiest that way. The missions were dirty work, but they were necessary, and Kakashi couldn’t even bear to think about Guy while he was doing the sort of things that Anbu required him to do.

And then, he would see Guy, his best friend, and nothing would change. He would explain himself to Guy, by which he meant, laughed it off and told convincing lies and lead the conversation until the growling incident was forgotten and their relationship remained intact.

And their fragile daily lives could continue as they were.

* * *

Team Choza was waiting together on the training grounds to meet up for another mission, sans Guy. Ebisu was trying to discretely read Icha Icha Paradise, hiding its cover behind a thick layer of mission reports and newspapers, because Ebisu was a bit of a coward.

Genma leaned with his back against a training post and his eyes closed. Kakashi would almost think he was taking a nap, if not for the occasional flicks of the senbon in his mouth, up and down, side to side.

Kakashi lay in wait in the shadows, undetected. Sometimes, he went out of his to plan a path so Guy would happen to come across him, which would inevitably lead to a challenge. Kakashi could remain aloof even while he made it easy for Guy to reach out to him that way. Little things like that were a nice part of their daily lives. Even if Kakashi sometimes still failed to give him a good response, something in him felt happier just to hang around where he knew he’d pass by Guy or Guy would pass by him.

It was pretty rare for Guy not to be punctual, though. Kakashi hadn’t planned for this event.

Ebisu asked the question on Kakashi’s mind. “It’s not like Guy to be late. He’s usually the first one here. Where is he?”

Right on cue, something came zipping past, and Genma had to grab Ebisu by the arm and pull him out of its trajectory. It ricocheted off of posts and trees until it finally stopped, pancaked harmlessly on the ground. The head of a very dizzy turtle popped out of the shell, and around the shell, there was a not tied.

Genma frowned as he read over the small note. “Guy’s not suppressing his heat today, so he’ll be out,” he announced.

Kakashi assumed he wasn’t supposed to hear that.

Their conversation went on, Ebisu gushing about how it wasn’t healthy for omegas to skip all their heats, so he was glad Guy was getting this out of the way today. Kakashi couldn’t focus.

Kakashi squirmed and squeezed his thighs together hastily. Visions of Guy in bed danced through his mind— sweat-soaked sheets twisting around his naked, glistening body, writhing into his pillow and finger-fucking himself. His knuckles turned white under the pressure of gripping the branch of the tree he was hiding in. He trembled under the weight of keeping the moan from sliding out of his throat.

He shouldn’t go see Guy right now.

Guy wouldn’t want to see him right now.

But there was nothing Kakashi wanted more in the world than to see Guy right now. Kakashi had never seen his best friend in heat before. He’d never even properly smelled Guy’s usual scent without suppressors ever since Guy presented as omega, but Kakashi would kill for the chance to go scent him now.

“So, what are you going to do, Genma?” Ebisu asked, and Kakashi paid attention now.

“Hm?”

With a slight blush, Ebisu cleared his throat and fixed his glasses. “Are you planning to go help him out? I can handle training today on my own, if need be. These pass by more quickly with an alpha’s… ‘help’.”

Genma hummed pensively. “…If there’s _someone else_ to take care of Guy,” He said, speaking a little too loudly. “I don’t need to step in. I can leave it in his hands instead.”

Kakashi’s heart skipped a beat.

“Excuse me? And who exactly are you talking about?” Ebisu asked.

Genma just smiled enigmatically.

Before he could give it another thought, Kakashi took off running.


End file.
